legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Finn vs. Yellowjacket vs. Triceratops vs. Lord Garmadon
This is yet another battle in Season 2. The Announcers: Invizable and Tee-Vee The Referee: Tee-Vee The Predictors: Pythor and Sir Fangar Pondar Fangar Pondar Fangar The Fighters: * Finn * Yellowjacket * Triceratops * Lord Garmadon Invizable: Wait, I thought we were going to have a "Before the Battle" section! Fourth Wall'd! Amset-Ra: Not this time. And hey, since Invizable's out cold, that means I can announce today! Welcome, slaves, to your master's Fighting Pyramid! RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE... Amset-Ra: What's happenning?!?! Vorp! ... ... Portal Emperor: Begin transmission. Welcome to Atlantis Arena, where you are virtually surrounded by drinking water. Axel: No thanks. Now let me through the portal. Portal Emperor: Do you have all five keys? Axel: Yes. What more could you want? Portal Emperor: Squidman's cape, the four golden weapons, the moonstones, 4 million dollars, and the entire Friends collection. Axel faints. Portal Emperor: I beat more divers that way... In the Cerulean Corner is a Star Wars Episode 7 guy, Finn! Finn: I'm from the future! And my movie isn't released yet! Golden King: One Emmet is enough. Also, where's Jake? Portal Emperor: That's a different Finn. In the Turquoise Corner is a pesky insect, Yellowjacket! Yellowjacket: Not bug spray, nor flyswatters, nor taste of honey will stop me from delivering a powerful sting! Portal Emperor: You're annoying. In the Teal Corner is a certain three-horned dino, Triceratops! Triceratops: Rrrrrrrooooooaaarrrr- *gurgle, gurgle* Portal Emperor: Get him an air mask. In the Cyan Corner is the original threat of the Ninja, here is Lord Garmadon! Lord Garmadon: You again? This will be a repeat performance of last season. Golden King: He's a joke! He lost to an Alien last season, and he thinks he can make it to the top? Let's see him try. Portal Emperor: Make your votes, you two. Pythor: No doubt about it, Garmadon will win! Sir Fangar: On the contrary, the glooooooorious Triceratops will win. Pythor: No. Yellowjacket will win! Sir Fangar: Well, he is naught to Finn! Portal Emperor: You each voted twice. Golden King, start the battle. Golden King: Fight! GOOOONNNGGGGG! Triceratops: Rrrrrrrooaarrr! CRUNCH! Lord Garmadon: Hey, that- CHARGE CAM FLEX DASH RADIA! Dash: Wow, they made sound effects off of us! Portal Emperor: Triceratops has just trampled Garmadon! Finn: For the Republic! Pew pew! Yellowjacket: Yaziziziziziziziz! Feel the sting of my fury! ZARK! Finn: Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Ding! Golden King: Finn is eliminated! Portal Emperor: Finn shot at Yellowjacket, who shot back at him, eliminating him! Since he's from the future, he reminds me of some Doctor Who guy... Golden King: Doctor who? Portal Emperor: That's his name. Doctor Who. Lord Garmadon: Feel the wrath of my Mega Weapon! Punctuation Penguin: No. The Mega Weapon is used to create. Lord Garmadon: The irony! Isn't this a weapon? Punctuation Penguin: If you treat it like a staff, then I guess it is. Lord Garmadon: Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Count Dooku: Plagiarism! That's my Clone-a-Matic! Portal Emperor: Garmadon became the secomd fighter after Invizable to illegally use the Clone-a-Matic. Lord Garmadon: Let the clone cloning of clones begin! YazizzYazizzYazizz Darth Sidious: That's my line! YazizzYazizzYazizz Lord Garmadon: My Clone-a-Matic! Count Dooku: No, it's my Clone-a-Matic, and you're paying for it. Lord Garmadon: Groan... Yellowjacket: Prepare for demise, prehistoric pal! Triceratops: Rrrrrroooaarrr... CHASE TRACE CHARGE FUSE! Agent Chase: Watch it. That's getting way out of hand. Portal Emperor: It's Triceratops and his magical sound effects again... Yellowjacket: Construct! Let's just forget the sound effects and move on. Yellowjacket: Ta-da! It my Flyswatter-a-Matic! Count Dooku: Not you, too! Darth Sidious: Hahahahahahaha! A fly using a fly swatter! Yellowjacket: I am not a fly, and thus is not an ordinary- Crumble Yellowjacket: ARGH! I FORGOT THE GLUE! Triceratops: Rrrrroooooaaarrrr! TREMOR PSYCLONE INFEARNO! Agent Chase: I said stop it! Yellowjacket: Hey Josh Thunder! There's a dino over here for you! Josh Thunder: Maybe after the battle. Yellowjacket: ARGH! Triceratops: Rrrrrooooaaarrrr! TOXIKITA TERABYTE! Yellowjacket: What about- ADAM ACID RETOX! Yellowjacket: There we go. Lord Garmadon: Yoo-hoo... I've got an invention for you! Maula: HEY! THAT'S A CHEAP COPY OF MY ICE MAMMOTH STOMPER! Portal Emperor: Wow... Three cases of plagiarism in one battle. Lord Garmadon: Prepare yourself! Maula: Mungy, please strike that hideous thing! Mungus: Okey-dokey! WHAM!!! Lord Garmadon: Nooooooooooo...! CRASH! Golden King: Garmadon is the winner! Portal Emperor: Outside interference caused Garmadon's invention to fall, crushing Triceratops and Yellowjacket. Since Garmadon was on top of the pile, he wins! Golden King: Oh great, Mungus is here. I'll dump some snow on him. Splotch! Mungus: Mungus is a snow mammoth! Yaaaay! Golden King: What?! Portal Emperor: End transmission. At Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid... Amset-Ra: I have no idea how that portal appeared. Invizable: It managed to take the fighters and the predictors. VORP! Amset-Ra: Where were you? Pythor: Well, they fought with the Portal Emperor... Sir Fangar: And the glooooooorious winner was Garmadon, as predicted. Pythor: No, I'' voted for Garmadon! '''Sir Fangar:' I noted, you didn't hiss once during this battle! Pythor: I haven't noticccccced. Sir Fangar: Well, there goes that streak. End transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Finn vs. Yellowjacket vs. Triceratops vs. Lord Garmadon? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles